Can and bottle-containing carriers have been known for a long time. Such carriers typically have compartments for individual beverage containers. Beverage container carrier manufacturers have not however addressed the problem of deformation of the underside (i.e., doming) of a beverage can which may render it unsalable because the subsequent leaning, denting or abrasion of adjacent cans by a domed can could destroy the domed can or its "neighbors." If such doming or denting results in the spilling of a beverage, all remaining cans under certain regulations could become unsalable, causing severe loss to merchants. Current beverage container carriers have not adequately addressed how to create a carrier which will prevent such doming.
Examples of such carriers include U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,198 (De Reamer) which discloses a device for use in packing cans. The device has upwardly projecting ribs on the bottom of each can socket which prevent either end of one can from shifting laterally to engage its neighbors and prevent denting due to the jarring action experienced by the filled container in transport or other handling. The De Reamer patent does not contemplate a feature which would prevent the doming of the undersides of cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,010 (Moore) shows an article carrying case in which the bottom section of each receptacle area has raised ridges which helps position the bottles in the cells and to strengthen the case, but not to prevent doming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,517 (Torokvei) describes a stacking case with upwardly projecting support member for carrying a number of bottles in each section of the case. These support members center the bottle in the cell and provide support for the bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,729 (Rabb) describes a bottle carrier with dividers in which the bottom side of each section extends upwardly creating a protrusion which fits under the similarly shaped underside of the bottom of the bottle stacked above it and houses the cap area of the stacked bottles below it. This patent also does not address "doming" prevention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,947 (Cornelius) reveals improvements to a bottle carrier for transporting, handling and storing crowned-cap beverage bottles in a container molded from suitable plastic material such as high-density polyethylene. FIG. 5 shows each cell of the carrier having a "centrally upwardly offset, preferably circular portion 19 connected with the normal plane of the base wall by means of a reinforcing offset tapered generally annular flange 20." Like the Torokvei and Rabb patents, this patent does not address "doming" prevention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,583 (Amberg) shows a tray for cups filled with drinks, in which the compartment portions have "upward protruding portions" 22 at the underside of each cup receiving socket. The purpose of such protruding portions is to "permit air passage" to underlying stacked drink cups and presumably to prevent excessive lateral movement of the cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,634 (Leff) is directed to a separator for supporting stacked layers of containers having a plastic section with a honeycombed pattern embossed on its top surface for rigidity. The separators include "interior portions" which centrally position spools of yarn 15, 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,693 (Killy) is directed to a carton for packaging various articles having "chimes" formed at one end of the carton. A series of ribs formed on one of the panels of the carton abut a portion of the chimes to protect the exterior of the carton "from becoming disfigured by the chimes of the multiple articles packaged within making circular indentations on the interior face and coming through to the exterior portion of the carton whenever several cartons are stacked on top of each other." This patent is directed to preventing deformation of the carrier and not preventing deformation or doming of the stored or carried article.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to create a can-carrying carrier designed to prevent doming of the underside of cans.
Yet another object of the invention is to create a can-carrying carrier which will also prevent abrasion of the can or neighboring cans.
A further object of the invention is to construct a can-carrying carrier which will prevent denting of the can or neighboring cans.
An additional object of the invention is to impede leaning of a can against a neighboring can or against a carrier wall.
Still another object of the invention is to create a carrier of sufficient strength to carry a large number of cans without cracking, breaking, or deforming.